


Eagle's Eye View

by katharhino



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharhino/pseuds/katharhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Downton Abbey, Mrs. Hughes, the eagle's eye view</p><p>For the 2013 3-Sentence Fic-a-Thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eagle's Eye View

If she paused quietly at the top of the stairs to the servant's hall, looking down before anyone noticed her, she saw things Carson would never see. Bates and Anna stealing a kiss; Ivy giggling behind her hand; Jimmy running his hands through his hair; Thomas (that is, Mr. Barrow) watching Jimmy running his hands through his hair; O'Brien's snaky whisper to her nephew.

A good housekeeper uses all the tools at her disposal.


End file.
